Forgotten Name
by Primus1243
Summary: Raiden and Snake end up in the Metal Gear Survive world and gives it the ending it deserves. (Just something I wanted to make to say #fuckkonami)


A loud thundering boom and shake quaked the land. Another quake followed. One after another. The lumbering form of the Lord of Dust follows the direction of the sound and quake to show it's multi-legged crystalized form. The crystals all scape and scrub against each other as they move along with its large four bulbous forms, looking more like a centipede than anything. But that did not matter as it seems to set its sights on the large blue wormhole appearing over the ruins of Mother Base. Though it would not get far as the four diggers positioned in certain places at the opening of the desert landscape is ready to fire.

"N…Alert! Wormhole of a different energy surge has been activated. It is opening near the base," Virgil informs and every single survivor of the Dite world look to their base they have used for the time they are here and sees a small human sized wormhole open up and seems to be leading towards a city on the streets.

The wormhole pulse from an energy surge before something ran through it as quick as it can. Blue lightning leaving its trail and quickly dissipating. Their eyes following the trail as it comes to a stop at a person in heavy armor…no. Plates and cybernetic pieces replacing parts of their body. A mechanical sword sheath with a blade handle stuck inside of it. Two sai blades behind his belt, a curled up metal whip, and a rocket launcher on his back. And its face is hidden by a black faceplate as his spike hair waves in the incoming wind.

"What the fuck?" he could only ask before being shaken in his footing by the Lord of Dust still walking while the wormhole closes behind him. "What the fuck was…oh," he slowly realizes and looks up at the beast. "Well…I handled worse."

"Alert! Another wormhole has opened up!" Virgil calls out and a wormhole starts up near the new intruder and rises up before leaving a couching man.

Heavily garbed in a sneaking suit while having an eyepatch and bandana. A metal spike sticking out of his forehead. A golden metal right arm and hand, looking like it can separated easily. An M4A1 carbine hanging from his hip with a stinger launcher on his back. Some grenades and flashbangs tied to his belt along with shotgun shells on another belt across his chest. The shotgun tied in another direction across his back under the launcher.

"What? This isn't the base," he says before bracing himself against the ground as it quakes again and he looks up to see the large creature. "What…?"

"Snake?" the first one asks looking to the second. The second man looking to the first.

"Who are you?" Snake asks in some confusion.

"Raiden. Don't you remember me?" Raiden asks in confusion as well.

Another quake knocks them out of their meeting and makes them look to the beast. "I would like to figure things out, but we have that to worry about."

"Yeah. I was planning on leaving, but the wormhole closed. So I guess it's time to rip it to shreds," Raiden chuckles as he grips his sword handle.

"Activate the machine! We are past the distance!" someone calls over the radio and they two see four people at different machines as they type something and then the machines spark. "Shit! The dust has gotten to it! We have no way of stopping this thing from reaching the wormhole now!"

Both the new arrivals look around and then behind them to see the wormhole over the wreckage. "I'll…make a comment later about my Mother Base being in shambles…wonder who is the idiot who drove the thing though," Snake commented before they turn back to the monster.

"I'll go first. Come on!" Raiden yells as he runs off at high speeds toward the monster with Snake running behind him.

 **youtube: watch?v=fczIY0PYo-c**

Raiden takes out his sword, showing it was a red samurai blade and starts to take swipes at the thin legs and takes out chunks. He then grips the leg with his metal nail claws as it rises up to try and crush him, but he just holds on until he lands on it with his feet and starts to run on it. Swiping his sword across the leg and leaves chunks and pieces that fall to the ground. Raiden grunts as he jumps up and swipes down hard, cutting off the leg to land on the ground and the leg crashing down behind him.

Snake watches run off to another leg as he stops and takes out his stinger and aim at the head as it turns to him and seems to open its mouth and start to suck things in. He then fires off a shot that flies right into the mouth, exploding in place near the walls of it and makes it shut its mouth. Snake throws the stinger away and starts to run at greater speeds than he did before. His own mind catching onto it and sees that he is becoming like what Raiden can do at the moment. So he ran to the other side of the monster and goes for a leg, reeling his metal arm back and punches it, breaking it apart before aiming upward and punches the stem. A shattering of the crystals happens and falls around him before running off the next.

However, both stop as they run to look at the head as it roars and the legs start to bloat at the ends and then regrow lines of crystals before they crash into the ground hard. Both of them losing their footing for a second and look at each other. They then nod and take off. Raiden gripping a leg and launches himself into the air. Snake looks to the nearby rock wall and runs to it before gripping with a metal hand and pulls himself into the air as well, but only half as high.

Raiden cries out as he stabs the bulbous area of the creature, making it screech as it cracks open and red and blue light shines through. Snake then jumps over the edge and runs over before dropping a grenade into the crack as he runs past and jumps over the other side. Punching his way down and takes out a leg while Raiden takes out his sword and jumps back, swiping at the connection area and slices it apart. He then spins around and takes out his launcher and fires at the bulbous area that is next and fires. The rocket flying off and hitting it's hard, blowing open a hole as the grenade blows up behind him, tearing the area of the creature apart.

Snake grunts as he launches himself up by jumping off a rock wall and pulls a grenade pin with his teeth and throws it into the hole as he passes by it, landing on the other side. A leg coming over to step on him but Raiden comes down and slices the leg apart into many pieces, tearing the crystals and making it rain down on the area as the grenade explodes. The bulbous area blowing outward and sending chunks out everywhere. They both nod before a loud roaring caught their attention and makes them look to the head and sees it still moving.

Snake then turns to Raiden with a grimace. "I'll take the head," he says gesturing to the head before pointing to the tail end. "You take that end. Slice it apart."

"And those things?" Raiden asks pointing past him to the human mess of Wanderers near the head.

"Not only me," Snake points out as he turns his finger to the hoard approaching from the other end.

"Great. Equal fun. Let's go," Raiden says in some enjoyment before running off.

Snake grunts and does the same, running off towards the head to slow it down.

 **youtube: watch?v=8Sb1wbcrRQs**

Snake grunts as he punches the wanderer in the head, breaking the crystal apart before spinning and jumps, punching down into a head and brings it to the ground. He stomps the head as he passes and grips an incoming arm swipe before swinging it around, smacking all the wanderers away and then slamming it into the ground. Slamming his metal fist into the crystal and breaks it apart. Taking out his M4A1, he aims and fires at all the crystal heads, destroying them in one shot as he kept spinning around the horde before grabbing one coming close and pulls it to the ground, shooting dead close. Then kicking a leg up and wraps it around the neck of another and shooting that one dead close. Snake then reloads as he looks to the remaining horde screeching at him.

Raiden grunts as he runs past all of the wanderers, slicing them apart and trying to aim for their heads, hitting them all on the mark. Ending up in the middle of a mess of a horde and quickly starts to swipe at them, getting into the line before jumping back. Only a swipe from a lucky wanderer sent his sword flying off his hand and stabbed into the ground nearby. Raiden grunts as he takes his whip out, showing it was many metal cybernetic arms connected to each other and whips toward the group, taking out a line before spinning it around him and smacks a lot of them in a complete circle, all of them going to the ground. His whip then wraps around one before he pulls and sends it flying into a large mushroom headed one and smacks it multiple times before he pulls and smacks into another wanderer. One after another kept being hit. The mushroom head going to the ground before exploding and sending many of them flying into the where Raiden jumps and hits each one. He then wraps the whip around his waist and lands before sending the whip out around him, hitting all of those around him.

Snake grunts as he pushes the barrel of his gun into the mouth of a wanderer that got too close and fires off a shot, breaking the crystal head from inside. His gun clicks empty and slings it behind him. He then looks at his metal arm before he clenches it and it starts to spark blue lightning and he punches the ground hard. The impact sending many of those around him flying. Snake quickly grabs the leg of one to pull toward him and punches right through its head. He then pulls another grenade out and pulls the pin with his mouth before holding it as he keeps punching those in the air still until he tosses it up into the air and then drives away. The grenade exploding and sending many of the bodies flying away. Snake gets up and looks at the large monster as it struggles to walk to the large wormhole still opened up. He takes out his pistol and fires shots at it. Seemingly making it turn its attention to him slightly. Snake shakes his head as he stares it down before something red glowing lands near him and he jumps away as it explodes. He looks to the rock wall and sees some large heavy handed creatures holding their arms up and firing off the shots, making Snake run up to them. He takes out his pistol and fires off shots at them, making them stubble in place before reaching them and punches one straight into the rock wall and breaking it apart. Grabbing a chunk of a rock, he throws it at another one and takes off the top half of the monster. Snake quickly ducks as what seems like gunfire hits where he was and he jumps over the cover to run at it. Dodging to the side and punching it in the stomach before spinning it around and kicks it hard in the knee, sending it to the ground. Snake grabs the arm and hits the shoulder of the creature, making it fire off shots of energy at the large monster. The little pieces landing on it before exploding and making it stubble as chunks of crystals blew off of it. Snake then takes out his knife and stabs the wanderer he is holding into the crystal head before running off as it dies.

Raiden yells out as he slices apart another leg and puts away his whip, landing on the ground and grabbing the broken leg on the ground before lifting up the piece and slices in front of them. Hitting many wanderers and breaking them apart into little pieces. He then hits the ground hard with his foot and jumps into the air above the half large monster as the rear end kept moving. Swinging downward, he smacks the leg into the bulbous part and embeds it into the creature. Cracking it open wide. Raiden starts to fall now towards the area and his feet light up in blue lightning and he aims toward the weak point now before smacking into it hard, breaking it half now as he cracks open the lower end like an egg, sending crystal pieces onto the ground. Raiden grunts as he lands on the ground as the leg piece came apart and falls toward him before he grabs it and aims at the last bulbous end and reels his arm back before throwing it hard. The leg piece flying through the air and piercing the area, sending crystals flying into the air at it came out of the other end and lodges itself in place. Raiden grunts in accomplishment before running off and grabbing his sword toward the bulbous end as he sheathes it. He then jumps and flies right at it before quickly unsheathing and slicing it the front end apart piece by piece. Then smashes through and came to the center where he did the same with his murasama blade. The pieces now being smashed through by him and then slicing his way out and landing on the ground far behind it as he sheathed his sword. Raiden looks back to see Snake punching the legs and toppling the head to the ground and he runs off towards him.

Snake grunts as he punches the last leg and sends the head toppling to the ground before noticing the other side has their legs regrowing before a loud yell came and Raiden came running through and slices them apart with his sai blades. Turning the legs into little pieces before they both run off to the front of it as it slowly picks itself up from regrowing itself.

"Why won't it die?!" Raiden demands as he throws his sai blades and slices off the two front legs to buy time.

"The Lord of Dust does not have a concept of death," Virgil says behind them and makes them look to the AI tube box. "So it can not die. Unlike the wanderers who were once human and still have a concept of death. Only an introduction of the concept into the nanomachines that make up the Lord of Dust will allow it be killed."

"Give me your arm," Raiden orders as he pulls Snake metal arm and opens a covering to show an I/O slot where Raiden quickly connects a cable where it goes to his head. "Sending will take time. You…you already have a way," Raiden says dryly as he looks to Snake firing off his pistol at the monster, even getting the wanderers getting close. "Done!" Raiden calls as he disconnects. "Now remove that arm and I'll toss it."

"Got a better idea," Snake says kneeling and aiming his arm at the roaring and screeching mouth. "Fire!" he yells and the arm launches off, flying through the dust before flying into the mouth. The opening closing as the monster seems to be confused for a few moments until it's main coloring of red lines on it change to blue.

"Now it can die," Virgil says.

The two war-torn fighters look to each other before running off at the head. Raiden taking out and tossing his sword to Snake who grabs it while Raiden takes out his sai blades. They then jump and aim for the head where Raiden quickly slices it apart and they smash through the sliced area, both of them now slicing everywhere they can. Moving around each other as they push through the weak crystals easily and even leave grenades behind. The grenades exploding into the area into pieces and have the head fall apart and explode from the outside. The two kept traveling and even passing into the connecting tubes they sliced it apart and soon fall through the weak floor and land on two unlucky wanderers and kill them. The two fighters then slice the wanderers who are close by and destroy their crystals until they all screech and their red crystal lights die down to a dull color and leave the two in place amongst a dissolving landscape as the large monster falls apart around them.

"The wormhole!" someone calls over the radio and they look to the area over the Mother Base before they run off towards it.

Raiden then grabs Snake's free hand starts to run up the metal walls and then spins and throws him through the portal. Raiden himself jumping after them before they end up in the sky of some city and land on some building.

"I suddenly have a feeling that this could be Marshal," Raiden comments as he walks out of his crater and looks over the edge to try to see the logo.

"And me with XOF…destroy it?" Snake asks.

Raiden grins. "I doubt anyone would miss them," he says before the door to the roof opens to a security guard.

"H…" The guard didn't even time to call out as Snake rushes forward and slams his head into the wall, knocking him out cold as Raiden runs in, turning on the fire alarm at the same time and sending out red lights and sirens all over.

Raiden cries out as he slices away at the pillars holding the floor up, smashing through the walls and anything in his way as Snake runs down to the floor and Raiden looks back at him. "How about this? We fight each other and sees who's on top? This place…eh. Secondary."

"Deal," Snake agrees and fires off his pistol at Raiden.

 **youtube: watch?v=bEhEJdf6wHk**

Raiden quickly running at him and uses his sword to deflect the shots before reaching Snake and tries to swipe at him. Snake quickly ducking and uses his legs to sweep Raiden's feet off the floor. He then quickly jumps and charges up his fist before punching down and sends Raiden down a few floors. Snake jumping down as well with another punch to which Raiden rolls out of the way and quickly swipes at his arm and makes him reel back in the recoil. Snake then takes out a few flashbangs and throws it at Raiden to which he closes his face mask, quickly saving him from the blindness, but can't hear shit as the ringing in his ear starts. Raiden then sees Snake run at him at high speeds and he spins his leg around, sends him flying off towards the window where he hits the logo stood and has him hit the support of one, weakening it. Raiden then runs at him with a punch ready before Snake recovers and ducks out of the way, making Raiden hit the logo and sends off a piece of it out into the streets below where it lands with a resounding crash.

Snake quickly hooks an arm around Raiden's arm and punches upward multiple times into his jaw. Clacking Raiden's teeth hard before he curls up and wraps his legs around Snake's head and uncurls to send him flying towards the opposite side of the floor. Raiden then rushes forward and goes in for a punch before Snake blocks it with a free hand and makes Raiden notice that new metal arm on him. Snake goes in for a punch as well and Raiden blocks that with a punch of his own. Soon they started to punch each other, hitting the points fist for fist. Raiden then kicks Snake into the stomach and makes him hunch over before he punches him hard in the back, punching him through a few floors. Raiden then jumps through the hole after him and lands onto Snake, kicking him repeatedly before kicking him hard and makes him go through a few more floors.

Snake grunts as he lands on the floor and then rolls out of the way as Raiden lands and moves away from a large pillar that Raiden punches through before going in for another one and Snake dodges to let Raiden hit the next pillar. The building starting to shake and rumble from the losing support. Raiden grins slightly as he moves in and jumps for an air punch but Snake quickly rushes forward and grabs him by the waist, throwing him over his head and sliding across the ground as he lands. Raiden grunts as he gets back up and notices Snake having two sai blades to which Raiden reaches to his back and feels his gone. Raiden grins now and takes out his whip before lashing out at Snake. Snake countering with some quick strikes, making the whip move back the other way.

Snake then hooks the whip and pins the blade into the ground. But Raiden only yanks hard and tears out a chunk of the ground before catching the sai blade handle and tears it out, throwing it back at Snake who catches it with his free hand. Raiden then moves up and lands behind Snake before whipping around behind him. Snake only counteracting each and every strike, sending it recoiling back to Raiden to send it another way. The whole floor in shambles from the fight as the weapons did their damage and made the walls and structure become torn down.

Snake then spins his sai blades around and tries to backstab Raiden but Raiden only gets them glanced off from the strike and quickly moves forward before spinning around and whips Snake's leg, quickly punching the ground and tears open a hole to which he sends his whip to send Snake flying before whipping hard towards the hole and sends him into the next floor. Raiden following and finds Snake is already up with a fist charged up and punches Raiden into the ground, sending him into the next few floors before crashing onto a marble one.

Raiden groans as he gets up and then jumps back where Snake landed where he was and they both rush up to each other and start to punch and kick each other. Raiden using his whip to hook parts of a pillar to send flying towards Snake who dodges and throw his sai blades at Raiden who dodges and makes it fly into a steel pillar. The heat of the blades melting it down before it breaks and is wrapped around by the whip where it flew back at Snake and sent into another steel pillar where it melts that too.

The floor now being littered with debris and pieces of the building as it starts to crumble around them. Everyone already out of the building and leaving the two to fight as Snake moves beside Raiden and pushes his head into the ground hard, cracking the marble floor. Raiden kicks his leg and hits Snake, sending him out the glass doors to which Raiden gets up and runs at before punching Snake hard, sending him flying across the ground and through a fountain. Raiden smirks as he walks up to the soldiers and looks down at him.

"Did I win?" Raiden asks before hearing beeping and looks down to see a C4 charge at his feet and Snake holding a detonator. "Shit."

"Eh, relax," Snake chuckles as he gets with Raiden's help and picks up the C4 charge before they start to walk away.

"Now I should get back," Raiden says shrugging.

"Wait. One last thing," Snake says as they approach a piece of the logo as the building crumbles down to the ground behind them. He then plants the C4 charge on the 'K' letter of the logo and walks off with Raiden. Holding up the detonator, he presses the button and blows up the logo piece. "Now we are done."

"Yeah…how to wormhole?" Raiden asks and two wormholes appear at their feet. "That works."

"Heh. Good luck kid," Snake comments smiling and Raiden gives a two finger salute to him as they are transported away.

The building now in ruins and the 'K' and others letters of 'O' and 'I' that are on the ground are destroyed by the falling rocks as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** **I am hoping that other people can make an animation of this fight scene. At least by using RWBY and RvB animation systems. It would allow for a better ending to this miserable game than ever.**

 **Got the idea too from seeing the ending and then a review by Angry Joe. So I hope it turns out well when you are reading it.**


End file.
